Love In Memories
by REDEADED
Summary: Moments in Peridot's memories before that fateful day...


I'm writing this as an apology for deleting my old witcher stories. This will have the same ending that was intended for the original story Keep To The Path. I hope you can forgive me for quitting in the middle of something I was actually somewhat proud of...

* * *

"Geralt!" Called a long raven haired sorceress who smelt of lilac and gooseberries. Said witcher jumped from his seat and stomped over to the sorceress with a small smile as he noticed a young blue haired girl behind her skirt. "Where are my two creature's at?" At the mention both little girls ran down the stairs and cheered at the sight of Yennefer. "There you are my little ones!"

"Hey there Yennefer!" Called out the little blonde named Peridot. The ashen haired one named Ciri hugged her mother figure tightly. "Whose your new little one?" The little blue haired girl poked her face out with a nervous smile as Peridot smiled from ear to ear with a super quick wave.

"M-My name is Lapis."

"I'm Peridot, this is Ciri, and that's Geralt!" The blonde exploded full of excitement at making a new friend as Geralt chuckled softly.

"Girls, why don't you all play outside while I have a chat with the sorceress?" Peridot extended her hand and giggled when Lapis tenderly took it in her own before being dragged off outside of the doors. "Now then, is she your new student?"

"Never." Yennefer responded stretching and taking a seat at the dining table. "She's with Triss, who is otherwise occupied with something. She requests you watch over her young one until she can return." Geralt sat next to the sorceress with a shrug. He would do it, after all he already had two young girls to watch over as it were.

Meanwhile Peridot had tugged Lapis along with Ciri to the middle of the forest.

"Are we allowed to be out here?" Lapis asked worriedly.

"Geralt says it's fine, plus your going to love this!" Peridot was right. Lapis looked forward in awe at what seemed like a giant one hundred foot tall tree! "Pretty great huh? Wanna race up it?!" Lapis broke from her awe and pointed towards Ciri who was already climbing upwards causing the blonde to shout and swear at her before jumping up and down not being able to grab the shortest branch. Lapis noticing the sadness in her eyes ran over and helped lift her off of the ground, Peridot yelped for a moment only to giggle as she was able to finally reach the branch. "Thanks Lapis!" Peridot shot the bluenette a wink before racing after the ashen haired girl.

"You can do it Peri!" Peridot blushed at the nickname and climbed quickly. After a short while she was able to catch sight of Ciri's feet and taunted her with a laugh. Lapis looked towards the top of the tree with worry at only seeing rustling sections of the tree. Finally she smirked when Ciri appeared at the top shouting her victory as a small blonde head popped out growling and swearing. Lapis had finally made friends, and she was happy.

* * *

Years later...  
Triss and Lapis walked into the courtyard of Kaer Morhen noticing the young blonde spikey haired witcher, they wondered over silently only to get the tip of a blade to their faces. The blonde with green cat eyes smirked before holstering the blade and hugging Triss tightly.

"I missed you too little sister." The red head returned the hug and was let down quickly.

"If your both hungry, there is some food left in the kitchen. I'm on food duty since i'm the only one left around here for the week." Peridot motioned for the two to follow completely ignoring Lapis' stare leaving the bluenette with an angry look on her face. Triss noticed and mentally scolded Lapis to keep her hands to herself lest she wanted a repeat of last time.

Taking a bow from the wall Peridot lead Triss to a spare bedroom before making her way to the woods. It was a pretty quiet night allowing the witcher the ability to capture two bucks and a doe before returning to the castle pretending to not notice the bluenette that was following her the entire time. Leaving the meat to cook on one side Peridot leaned back and closed her eyes smiling as Lapis 'attempted' to sneak up on her.

"I know you're there, leave me alone." The witcher softly demanded before turning on her side. The sorceress knelled down slightly lifting her skirt and leaning near the witcher's ear:

"I've got your favorite color on."

"Go. Away." Lapis growled before squeezing Peridot's cheeks earning a fist to her nose. Lapis sat up and set fire to Peridot's shirt only to have it thrown in her face as the witcher leg sweeped her on her ass and pinned her arms down. "LEAVE!" Lapis roared only to be silenced by another fist before falling asleep. Morning time came and the bluenette woke up less angry due to being cradled by the awake witcher.

"Didn't have to knock me out."

"I prefer you quiet."

"You won't say that someday." Peridot blushed and laced their fingers together with a barely noticeable smile.

* * *

Years Later...  
Lapis hated seeing that large muscular woman sitting so close to her old friend Peridot. Sure the two had a rocky relationship and Peridot was spending all of her nights with this large 'Jasper' woman but she knew deep down that Peridot cared for her more than anyone else!

"Please tell me she'll stop staring after we finally kill this fiend." Jasper nervously whispered to her companion.

"She will, she's just jealous I get to have you all to myself." Peridot flirted batting her eyelashes getting a giggle from the larger woman. Lapis glared harder until the trio had reached the clearing where a large horned fiend ran over and over again into a boulder trying to make enough rocks for a wall. Peridot dropped from her horse making hand signs for the other two to hold back as she swallowed one of her elixirs with a pained grunt in her throat. After the effects went through her the young witcher rolled into the opening and cast Quen upon herself before dashing forward and slicing the beast's back earning a near hit of a back hoof to her face. Rolling away she raised her fist signaling Jasper to charge out and slice off one of the horns from the beast's head! Lapis popped her fingers and cast fireballs at the beast scaring it.

Jasper remembered Peridot's earlier warning and shut her eyes when the ground began to shake, if she felt the vibrations it had ment that the beast was going to hypnotize her and that was a no no for the large woman. Hearing the beast cry out in pain the large woman jumped to her feet and lunged for the beast's hind legs taking one off and severely slicing the other! Lapis halted her attack as Peridot jumped ontop of the horns and slammed her silver sword into the beast's brain bringing it to the ground dead.

Jasper cut the head off and wrapped it into a sack before slinging it onto her belt.

"Thanks for taking me along with you guys, I can definitely be of use to my queen now!" Jasper exclaimed hugging the two tightly before waving them off. Peridot waved back with a silly grin upon her face as Lapis proceeded towards their next destination without alerting the witcher.

"You don't have to be such an ass." Peridot mocked trotting alongside the bluenette. "What? No response? That's a first-"

"Go back to your girlfriend." Lapis hissed out keeping her gaze forward. "She'll miss your warm embraces-"

"We aren't together." Lapis didn't avert her gaze. "She had moments of need and so did I. That was all."

"You miss her admit it."

"I miss my home, my bed, my friends..." Peridot rode just a bit closer. "...my friend Lapis..."

"Fuck off." Lapis hissed with a tinge of red on her cheeks. Peridot stayed silent and Lapis opened her telepathy with a smile as she heard all of Peridot's thoughts of her.

* * *

Years Later...  
Peridot rubbed her bandaged chest remembering the claws of the werewolf against her bringing the stinging pain back into her mind. Lapis held her other hand snoring loudly giving the blonde a big smirk as she laid right back down cuddling her closer. Lapis had scolded the living hell out of the witcher after bandaging her up and casting healing spells on her. Lapis stirred for a moment before nuzzling into the witcher's neck, Ciri had returned and caught the two in the woods mocking them on looking like fools with their wounds but thanked them for speaking with her and leading her back to Kaer Morhen.

"Years older, still a jerk." Peridot laughed out shaking her head for a moment. Lapis opened one eye and bit the witcher's neck eliciting a moan from her along with a grip on her shoulders. Lapis smirked and proceeded to shower Peridot's chest and shoulders in potential hickeys only to be pulled up and smooched by her blonde lover. "Good morning to you too pervert."

"Don't stop me." Lapis demanded placing more kisses along Peridot's chest before being shoved away gently and looking in hurt as her lover began to get dressed.

"We need to return to Kaer Morhen Lapis... Get ready for the fight..." Peridot's voice faltered and the sorceress held her close kissing her neck.

"We will beat this, we have all of our friends and family to destroy the wild hunt." Peridot leaned into the bluenette's embrace and hummed in appreciation. Days later everyone gathered together and Lapis even welcomed Jasper who smiled nervously waving at the sorceress. "Welcome Jasper, Peridot is sharpening her blade over yonder." Jasper slowly made her way to the blonde joining her and readying her gear.

Geralt helped with the planning and felt it best that the trio stuck together. Hours into the fight Jasper finally was the first of three to get cut and continued onwards regardless. Lapis took a few hits and lost two teeth before burning a whole load of soldiers to death before Peridot jumped behind her and impaled the elf trying to assassinate the sorceress. Jasper spun and took out at least three with one forward swing before umping down a flight of stairs to take on more elves. Peridot and Lapis stuck together and moved the opposite direction taking on more elves.

After a few more soldiers Lapis finally had her entire arm sliced and fell to the ground hidden behind a rock. She could feel Peridot's rage as she continued on fighting and slaying the enemy. Finishing off the last one she returned and bandaged up Lapis.

"We're going to make it, right?" Lapis asked fear evident in her eyes.

"No one's dying today love." Lapis pulled Peridot into a kiss shedding tears.

"I love you Peridot, so much..." Peridot hugged the bluenette tightly chuckling softly.

"I love you too Lapis Lazuli, more than the whole world..." Peridot left the sorceress to relax as she returned to Jasper. Few moments of rest helped the sorceress to regain her ability to pull power from the field and heal herself enough to stand and go find her lover. Hearing a loud cry she began to run only to see Jasper laying on her back as her guts were on display from her cut open stomach, then right above her was Peridot fighting off too many soldiers for her to handle. Lapis shot two fireballs and hit at least three of the elves only to scream as Peridot took a blade through her stomach and chest falling to her knees.

Lapis pulled all the power she could and unleashed a rain of rocks and fire from the sky, not as strong as her master's but strong none the less, and destroying the rest of the enemies near them. Regaining herself she leapt to her now fallen lover, Peridot chuckled as blood started to drip from her lips and stain her outfit. Jasper was long gone and Peridot was right behind her scaring the living daylights out of Lapis.

"Peri! No no no no no no you can't. You can't!"

"Sorry Lapis... Looks like I was wrong about making it." Peridot coughed up more blood before falling on her side clutching Lapis' hand as tight a she could. "At least we said it right? I love you Lapis..."

"Peri we'll make it." Lapis began healing Peridot only being able to extend her lifespan by a few more minutes. "You can't leave me... you can't!" Peridot squeezed the bluenette's hand tighter with a smile before lifting up and kissing her one last time.

"Don't worry love, I'm ready to go." Lapis cried harder and louder alerting the others who were already hurting from the loss of Vesemir to scream at the sight of a now dead Peridot being craddled by a hysterical Lapis.

* * *

Years down the line with Ciri saving the world Lapis was able to live in a tiny house by herself near the graveyard that held her lover and their companion side by side. Watering the flowers and keeping the fields alive. Every so often Geralt and Yennefer would visit along with Ciri keeping the bluenette company even if it were only for a minute. Lapis spent her days speaking with the blonde's grave stone and hugging it when she felt too lonely.

"Do you miss her?" Lapis spun at the voice to see a young poofy haired boy smiling at her. "Would you like to see her again?" Lapis gave a glare but softened when the boy held up his hands and pulled out a spell staff. "I can bring her back as long as you promise me to cherish her forever." Lapis nodded faster than she had ever done before. "My name is Steven, thank me after you spend an eternity together! Speaking of which, I can bring her back before she was a witcher if you would like?"

"Wait, you know her?"

"Long story, let's just say your not the only one who misses her." Lapis thought for a moment but requested her as she was, her Peridot. Steven nodded and cast a bright spell, as the light began to fade Lapis shed her tears once more as a blonde head of hair appeared and green cat eyes greeted her with a warm smile. Lapis threw her arms around the blonde sobbing like a baby as Steven said his hellos and goodbyes. Peridot kissed her lover deeply with a smile:

"Hello there Lapis Lazuli, did you miss me?"

* * *

Hope you found a way to enjoy it.

-REDEADED


End file.
